


Metabolism Boost

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, yu's a weird guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu decides to eat Nanako's science project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metabolism Boost

"Welcome home." Nanako greeted the tall boy who entered the house, giving him a cheerful smile.

"H-Hello!.." Yu's still a bit nervous, even after a whole month. Back in the city, his home was always empty, except for the rare occasions when his parents were there. Even if they were present, a "welcome" or "hello" was almost never heard. He just wasn't used to it, that's all. Thankfully, Nanako's patient. What a nice girl.. Can't believe she's only six years old.

After taking off his shoes, Yu stood up and stretched, organizing his scrambled thoughts. It's been hard to focus lately.. Ever since Yukiko joined the team, Yosuke and Chie have been putting in extra effort for the investigation. Being the leader, most of the work has piled on to Yu. He didn't mind, of course. This is a serious situation, and the police are going nowhere.

Still.. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't exhausting.

Yu neatly hung his uniform coat on the rack, making his way towards the kitchen. Nanako sat a few feet away from the television, absorbed by a rather difficult question on the game show. He approached the fridge and curiously opened it, rubbing his drowsy eyes as he scanned over the contents.

Let's see.. What's about to pass it's expiration date? Yu hated throwing food away. Wastefulness always struck him for some reason.

Everything seemed to be fine, but when Yu searched behind the milk carton (looking for those leftovers from two weeks ago), he found something unusual.

Safely tucked in the corner, a patch of green grass was growing in a clay pot. "Nanako" was crudely written on it. This must be the science project Nanako was talking about over dinner yesterday. She seemed to have brought it home from school earlier, since Yu hasn't seen it yet. It looks cute. Stickers of various animals and flowers were pasted neatly around her name. Game shows and difficult housework aside, Nanako really was just a kid.

Somehow, Yu felt relieved.

But he was still hungry. If Nanako brought this home, she must've gotten a grade for it already. Aren't most potted plants supposed to be outside? Definitely not in a fridge (and covered with stickers), that's for sure. Nanako certainly has a green thumb. The grass looks very crisp, very clean. The natural green color is.. 

Appetizing.. This actually looks delicious. What's the big deal anyway? It's just grass! It'll be like a salad, maybe even healthier!

Right before he took out the clay plot, a sudden pang of hesitation hit Yu. Is Nanako really done with this? He wouldn't want it to go to waste, but if she still needs to turn it in..

"Hey Nanako-" Yu called out to his little cousin, but the announcer blaring the questions overpowered his voice, leaving him unheard by the girl. She looked really into it.

...

Yu wouldn't want to break her focus. Plus, she looks like she's about to solve that question. He's pretty sure Nanako wouldn't mind. Yes, pretty sure. Pretty, pretty, sure.

Yu shrugged his shoulders and took out the pot, grabbing one of Nanako's juice boxes as he walked to the couch. He sat down quietly, making sure to not get in Nanako's way. While holding the cold pot, Yu used his free hand to pluck a long strand of grass from the soil, nonchalantly eating the piece whole.

Not bad, not bad. It's good to be green once in a while. Cleanse those toxins, boost the metabolism, all that jazz. Yu's brimming with health.

Satisfied with the crisp, natural flavor, Yu gripped the rest of the grass, carefully ripping it off so the soil doesn't mess it up. Even though his hand got a bit sticky, Yu mentally praised himself for his good dietary choices. He sat the pot full of dirt on the coffee table, watching the show along with Nanako.

Munch.

Munch.

Munch. Juicy.

"Do you know the answer for th-" Nanako turned around to ask for Yu's opinion on the options. What.. What's he doing?

"I think it's B.." Yu said while munching. Or maybe it's A? Definitely not C, but D also looks promising. This is a really hard question. Nanako seems to be the types who like challenges. Yu had to give her props for that.

Nanako stared at the half-eaten strands of green grass poking out of Yu's grip. There on the coffee table was a familiar clay pot, the one her teacher gave her.

Wait.. Is that-?!

Nanako gathered her courage and asked nervously, "U-Uh.. What're you eating?"

Yu's eyes perked up as he took another bite. "I found this in the fridge. T-This was your's right?" And another bite.

"Y-Yeah.." Nanako stared in bewilderment. She actually left the grass in the fridge because she was bored. Her teacher gave her an A+, and for an award, a colorful collection of bargain stickers from Junes. 

Her science project (literally just grass) is being eaten by her older cousin for reasons unknown.

Yu's weird.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth now.. G-G'night!.." Nanako promptly excused herself. She should probably just forget about this. At least someone had better use of it. A very bizarre "use.."

"Goodnight." Yu replied.

Munch. This is delicious.


End file.
